


Underneath the Stars

by Lenore4L



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Death, Hanahaki Disease, One Shot, Other, Romance, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore4L/pseuds/Lenore4L
Summary: Tras 3, 700 años de evolución humana era normal que nuevas enfermedades se hubieran desarrollado y de las cuales alguien del pasado como Senku y Gen no tuvieran consciencia. El Hanahaki, la enfermedad de las flores, era una de ellas, por lo que científico y mentalista no podían solo vivir con el misterio de este padecimiento.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Underneath the Stars

Eran raras las noches como aquellas, en las que los chicos actuaban solo como eso, como chicos. Cuando por unas horas podían dejar de lado las obsesiones científicas, los rebuscados planes para algún otro rebuscado objetivo, los muchachos se daban el lujo de sentarse alrededor de la estufa para entibiarse el cuerpo, comer algo y hablar de cosas que cualquier otro adolescente hablaría.

-Entonces Chrome, ¿No crees que estás tardando demasiado en confesarte a Ruri?- preguntó Ginrou logrando que Chrome casi se ahogara con su propia comida mientras el resto soltaba risitas entretenidos por las reacciones del moreno.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- exclamó Chrome lagrimeando por el esfuerzo de intentar respirar de nuevo.

Habían pasado la anterior media hora insinuándole aquello a Chrome pero el muchacho no lograba entender nada, Gen se reía divertido de aquella ingenuidad mientras que el resto suspiraban dándose por vencidos ante el hecho que el hombre no tenía remedio.

Senku se mantenía al margen de la conversación, se reía con ellos pero elegía no opinar, finalmente había tenido esa exacta misma conversación con Taiju en donde el eje de la discusión siempre era Yuzuriha, además de que esas cuestiones amorosas no eran para nada de su interés, pero le agradaba el ambiente cómplice que se formaba alrededor de todos con el único objetivo de orillar a Chrome a decir lo que ya toda la aldea sabía.

-Si te lo sigues callando vas a terminar enfermando de Hanahaki- le regañó Kohaku y Gen pareció intrigado de pronto.

-¿Qué es eso de Hanahaki? No es la primera vez que lo escucho, las jóvenes de aquí suelen hablar mucho de eso cuando también comentan de sus prospectos amorosos- preguntó el mentalista intrigado.

Senku también tenía vagos recuerdos de haber escuchado una expresión similar entre las muchachas y las mujeres, pero supuso se trataba de algún tipo de resfriado al que le habían puesto un nombre extraño, por lo que en esta ocasión puso atención ahora que el tema había salido a colación. 

-¿En su época no existía?- preguntó Kohaku y tanto Gen como Senku negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

El resto parecía un poco sorprendido de que por primera vez ellos sabían de algo que los otros dos no.

Chrome al darse cuenta de que Senku no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba se rió con suficiencia, y se puso las manos en la cintura orgulloso de que por vez primera él podía dar una lección al resto.

-El hanahaki, la enfermedad de las flores que nacen en tu pecho- se le adelantó el viejo Kazeki a Chrome dejando al chico con las palabras en la garganta un poco molesto de que su momento para brillar fue robado.

-¿Flores que nacen de tu pecho? ¿En serio?- preguntó totalmente incrédulo Senku alzando una ceja.

-¡Claro que si! No se cuenta de muchos casos pero existe, una enfermedad donde quien la sufre tose y escupe pétalos de flores, a veces flores enteras- insistió Chrome.

-¿Y cuál es la causa, sintomatología, historial patológico, origen y tratamiento, si lo tiene?- preguntó Senku entrecerrando los ojos bombardeando a Chrome con todas esas preguntas que buscaban una explicación lógica

-Un amor no correspondido- respondió de nuevo el anciano tomando la taza de té entre sus manos nudosas y llenas de callosidades, por primera vez sonaba como un viejo sabio aunque no para todos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó esta vez Gen.

-Un mal de amores. Cuando una persona ama profundamente mas no es correspondida, las flores forman capullos en su pecho y no paran de crecer hasta darte muerte; eso es el hanahaki- agregó Kohaku mostrándose casi avergonzada de tener que explicar ese último detalle a todos.

-Dejénme ver si entiendo, me están diciendo que la causa de todo esto es un amor mal correspondido. No estamos en la edad media para creer semejante cosa.- dijo Senku apretándose con los dedos en puente de la nariz.

-Pero es cierto, los mas viejos vieron casos así- insistió Kinrou y Senku rodó los ojos.

-El amor es una reacción química, segrega hormonas no hace nacer flores en tus órganos internos, y si algo provoca la muerte puede ser una depresión severa causada posiblemente por otro desorden químico de tu cerebro al ser mal correspondido- intentó explicar Senku un poco irritado por esa creencia irracional del amor.

-Yo llegué a verlo; aun era muy niño pero juro que vi a alguien padecer del hanahaki. Recuerdo muy bien los pétalos rojos que escupía, por un momento parecían ser sangre de la enfermedad que solía aquejar a los aldeanos como la de la señorita Ruri, pero cuando la veías con atención eran pétalos que caían de su boca...- dijo Kaseki arrugando el ceño intentando redibujar en su memoria las flores que caían sin mucha gracia de aquella persona de quien solo recordaba sus manos cubriéndose la boca para esconder las flores que le salían en contra de su voluntad.

-Si dices que eras un niño entonces tal vez solo te sugestionaste por la leyenda, no hay manera de que un cuerpo humano pueda hacer germinar flores dentro de él, al menos estando vivo- rebatía Senku todavía a lo que Gen se removía en su lugar.

-A mi también me cuesta un poco creerlo, a pesar de que últimamente he visto muchas cosas increíbles- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa para el resto que fruncieron el ceño al ser cuestionados.

-Entonces solo tienen que verlo por ustedes mismos- dijo Chrome el cual también seguía la misma línea de razonamiento de Senku, observar, analizar, teorizar, construir hipótesis etc, pero antes tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Senku entonces lo miró juzgando que tan en serio hablaba, y se sonrió ampliamente; si había algo que le gustaba mas que poner a prueba sus propias teorías, era rebatir las de alguien mas con todos los fundamentos lógicos y científicos que tenía a la mano.

-¿Acaso hay algún caso de esa enfermedad ahora mismo que podamos analizar?- preguntó Senku y esta vez el castaño pareció contrariado, por supuesto, porque no lo había o al menos eso parecía.

-¡Ya sé a que te refieres! A eso- dijo Kohaku emocionada.

-¿Eso?- preguntó Kinrou.

-Si si, la prueba de valor que hacíamos cuando niños, la de internarnos en el bosque al anochecer y regresar con una camelia, quien no lo hacía era tachado de cobarde para toda la vida- dijo divertida Kohaku recordando que cuando fue su turno había regresado con un ramillete entero de flores.

Por otra parte solo vieron a Ginrou temblar y ponerse ligeramente azul ante el solo recuerdo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el hanahaki?- preguntó Gen un poco confundido.

-Pues que las flores que teníamos que tomar venían de un cadáver, uno que todos decían había muerto víctima de aquella enfermedad- dijo Chrome a lo que Ginrou soltó un grito y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

-¡No hablen de eso! No sé por cuanto tiempo tuve pesadillas y no pude acercarme a los lindes del bosque- chilló el rubio negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

Kohaku y Kinrou se rieron al recordar a un pequeño Ginrou llegar corriendo hecho un mar de llanto con una sola flor con tres tristes pétalos colgando de ella gracias a la fuerza con la que el chiquillo la tomaba en su mano temblorosa.

Chrome también la había pasado mal pero en su caso porque había sido perseguido por un animal en medio de su expedición, por lo que cada uno tenía diferentes recuerdos de aquella expedición nocturna.

-No deberían turbar así a los muertos- les regañó Kaseki a los mas jóvenes que se rieron en forma de disculpa por sus aventuras infantiles, pero que curiosamente aun seguía siendo una tradición para el resto de los niños.

-Entonces un cuerpo que juran fue victima de una patología como esa. Que interesante, entonces no se diga mas, vayamos a verlo- propuso Senku cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? Yo no quiero ir a ver un cadáver- se negó Gen alzando sus manos cubiertas por las mangas de su ropa hasta la boca negando con la cabeza.

-Será interesante, vamos a desmentir este mito- dijo Senku muy seguro de sus propias palabras, sin embargo los aldeanos también estaban doblemente seguros de sus creencias y sin mas remedio, Gen también tuvo que acceder.

La noche siguiente sería la señalada para su propia prueba de valor, ademas era una manera divertida de terminar de integrarse a al aldea siguiendo el ritual de los niños lugareños, Suika estaba especialmente entusiasmada y les deseaba suerte.

Como no sabían el camino Kohaku se había ofrecido a guiarlos lo mismo que Chrome que moría de curiosidad por conocer el veredicto de Senku respecto a esa enfermedad que el chico del pasado no conocía.

Se internaron en el bosque como lo hubieran hecho en cualquier otro día o noche, solo Gen se mostraba un poco incómodo porque de verdad la idea de ir a examinar muertos no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero tampoco podía negar del todo esa vena curiosa que compartía con el científico, después de todo los mitos también hablaban mucho sobre la gente y la cultura que los creaba y tenía que admitir que había algo de romántico en ello.

Caminaban sin percibir nada anormal, de hecho se notaba que era un camino recorrido con frecuencia por los niños, tanto que ya se había formado un sendero de tierra por entre la maleza, nadie hablaba de nada especial, todos compartían el mismo silencio y posiblemente Kohaku y Chrome estaba disfrutando de sus recuerdos de infancia al pasear por aquel paisaje nocturno, hasta que por fin llegaron al punto.

-Es aquí- anunció Kohaku que iba pasos delante, acercando su antorcha un poco al suelo iluminando brevemente su cara a los huesos plácidamente recostados sobre el musgo.

Senku se acercó como si nada mientras que Gen prefirió tomarse su tiempo antes de hacer lo mismo, pero alcanzó a ver las partes humanas que se confundían un poco con las raíces retorcidas de un árbol.

El científico rodeó el esqueleto que efectivamente estaba ahí, era humano y estaba sobre el suelo dispuesto para todo aquel que fuera a verlo para así probar su valía, sin ningún tipo de recuerdo fúnebre, lápida de algún tipo o siquiera un epitafio que dejara saber quien había sido aquella persona.

-Cuando era niño no lo pensé mucho pero ahora que lo vuelvo a ver me pregunto quien pudo haber sido y porqué su cuerpo está aquí- preguntó Chrome en voz alta viendo como Senku observaba todo sin mostrarse turbado de ninguna manera.

-Habrán pasado muchísimos años desde su muerte, tal vez ya nadie le recuerda y por eso no le dieron una tumba- supuso Kohaku que también apenas se planteaba algo sobre la identidad de esos huesos que nunca vio como parte de alguna vida cuando niña, ahora pensaba totalmente distinto.

-O no tantos. Mira sus huesos, están casi intactos, tal vez se deterioró antes por estar a la intemperie, sin embargo apenas tiene musgo o siquiera una cuarteadura- dijo Senku poniéndose en cuclillas para examinar mejor ese peculiar cuerpo, de hecho había muchas cosas anormales en él.

-Una mujer, tal vez en sus veintes... no parece que tuviera alguna enfermedad aparte de la que ustedes dicen aunque es difícil decirlo sin sus órganos, tampoco tiene fracturas visibles que le hayan provocado la muerte- dijo el científico confundiendo a todos.

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes que era una mujer?- preguntó Kohaku buscando algo que rebelara el genero del cuerpo.

-Por su pelvis, obviamente- respondió casual Senku como si para todo mundo fuera así de fácil distinguir una pelvis masculina de una femenina.

-¿Y su edad?- preguntó Chrome.

-Por sus dientes, mira, tiene todos y además tiene muelas del juicio; igualmente su estatura y sus huesos no parecen tener un desgaste por falta del calcio como pasa con las mujeres arriba de los cuarenta. Era una mujer joven, deduzco- dijo Senku y todos solo soltaron exclamaciones de asombro a la vez excepto por Gen que tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro ahora que ya se había acercado y miraba desde arriba el esqueleto.

-Las flores- dijo finalmente el mentalista sacando a todos de su concentración.

-También lo notaste- se sonrió Senku fijando sus ojos en aquello que era lo mas anormal en todo el cuerpo.

Una enredadera de camelias rojas se concentraban dentro de las costillas del esqueleto, trepaban por la espina y finalmente salían de la mandíbula.

-Camelias en otoño, en esta región- dijo Senku gateando hasta aquel punto en específico del cuerpo buscando de dónde nacían las flores.

Hubo una pausa, una muy larga pausa mientras todos intentaban ver que diablos examinaba con tanta atención Senku.

-Ey ey ey... ¿Pero qué significa esto?- preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Qué cosa?- se acercó Kohaku.

-Las raíces de las flores, no están en la tierra, están enredadas alrededor de sus huesos pero ninguna está conectada con la tierra, es... es totalmente ilógico- decía Senku sonriéndose ante la vista de un nuevo misterio. Se negaba a creer que aquel mito del hanahaki fuera cierto

Pero ahí estaba, la enredadera de tallos verdes se enroscaba entre la jaula que eran las costillas, en los discos de la columna pero por mas que uno intentara buscar de dónde nacía todo el racimo este no parecía tener comienzo ni fin, estaban conectados entre ellos y no había manera de desatorarlos de los huesos.

-No solo eso... ¿Cómo es que pueden seguir tan vivas incluso en el otoño al aire libre? Están intactas- dijo Gen con la voz un poco mas baja.

-Alguien las habrá puesto, decorar un esqueleto...- pensaba Senku viendo como alguien podría hacer para que los talles no tuvieran ni principio ni fin, para que las flores siguieran haciendo la fotosíntesis incluso sin estar conectadas a la tierra, nada tenía sentido.

-Hanahaki, te lo dije- insistió Chrome a lo que Senku frunció el ceño a pesar de que involuntariamente sonreía. Acercaba la antorcha con cuidado de no quemar nada viendo como los capullos lentamente se abrían un poco mas ante la luz, estaban completamente vivos.

-Es que eso no puede ser, tiene que haber una explicación. Piensa piensa...- se decía Senku entrecerrando los ojos repasando mentalmente todo lo que sabía sobre botánica y medicina forense.

-¿Y si fuera verdad?- Gen se sumó, su voz sonaba un poco mas bajita de lo normal y con sus manos metidas en las anchas mangas de su ropa también veía atento las camelias frescas.

Senku se sorprendió de que incluso Gen estuviera apoyando aquella disparatada idea pero acababa de plantear una duda razonable: ¿El ser humano era capas de proveer nutrientes a una planta lo suficiente como para hacerla crecer dentro suyo? 

Si los humanos son capaces de albergar parásitos, si pueden ser usados como anfitriones de organismos enteros, entonces... tal vez...

Entrecerró los ojos otra vez le venía a la mente el hecho de que habían pasado tres mil años, incluso la composición biológica humana había sufrido transformaciones, y con ello las enfermedades. Puso su cerebro a trabajar a pesar de lo increíblemente ilógico de todo ello.

Plantas u organismos parecidos a plantas, que reaccionaban a las oxitocinas y dopaminas que segregaba el cerebro a la hora de enamorarse o sentir atracción, pero si la causa era un amor mal correspondido, se podía presentar un desequilibrio, deficit incluso de cortisol ¿Pero a qué niveles esto tenía que actuar sobre el organismo? ¿Qué alimentaba realmente a la "planta" en cuestión? Tomando en cuenta que el cerebro es el gran laboratorio químico que regula todos los estados de animo.

-¿Porqué las flores nacen en el pecho?- se preguntó Senku.

-¿Por la producción de oxigeno o por la conversión de dióxido de carbono? ¿Se alimentan de los nutrientes de la sangre que bombea el corazón y por eso se enredan ahí? ¿Buscan una salida a través del esófago sedientas de sol? ¿Dónde exactamente aparece la primera semilla y como es que esta entra al cuerpo en primer lugar. Tal vez mas personas lo padecen sin manifestarlo, tal vez lo que activa el gen de esa semilla de flores, o esa extraña polinización son las hormonas del amor y el brusco decaimiento de estas cuando no se es correspondido y el cerebro reacciona.-

En realidad todo lo anterior Senku lo recitaba entre dientes pensando a mil por hora, repasando mentalmente todo lo que sabía sobre neurociencia y botánica.

-Aunque si investigamos de cerca las flores...- dijo el muchacho mas entusiasmado estirando su mano para alcanzar uno de los pétalos, aunque fue detenido de inmediato por Gen que le agarró al muñeca antes de siquiera acercarse mas a las flores.

-No las toques- le ordenó Gen sacando de su concentración a Senku que parpadeó un par de veces. 

-Las camelias no son venenosas, hasta donde yo sé- dijo Senku con la muñeca todavía agarrada por Gen que miraba el esqueleto con una misteriosa expresión, una extraña mezcla de tristeza pero también de verdadera intriga.

-Ya lo sé, pero no las toques, creo que eran algo preciado para esta persona- dijo el mentalista en voz muy bajita.

-¿Lo mismo que la mató era algo preciado? ¿Ahora como es que tú sabes eso?- preguntó Chrome.

Gen por fin soltó suavemente la mano de Senku y se acuclilló también frente a la figura formada de huesos.

-Fíjate bien Chrome-chan, la observación es lo mas importante. Ella vino a morir a este bosque, por eso no hay heridas ni tampoco una tumba; vino a resguardar su amor- explicó Gen y Senku estaba a punto de decir algo pero la expresión de Gen se lo impidió.

El joven ahora con esa hipótesis veía con ternura el cuerpo. Los ramilletes de camelias que se notaban tan rojas como gruesas gotas de sangre en el blanco de los huesos y en el dorado de la hojarasca bajo ella. La caja torácica hacía de jaula para las flores y Gen pasó su mano por encima como redibujando los músculos y la carne que alguna vez estuvieron ahí y por un segundo gracias al gesto elegante de su mano de ilusionista, todos pudieron ver por segundos la silueta femenina.

-Parece que le dolió mucho- murmuró al fin Chrome notando que el cuerpo estaba encogido, las piernas flexionadas en pose fetal, y las manos llevadas al pecho. Para cualquiera sería una pose de dolor, como si estuviera intentando soportar la asfixia.

Los tallos que se apretaban en sus pulmones y le presionaban el corazón, los capullos que le salían por la garganta sin dejarle respirar, los botones carmín que se abrían entre su esófago. Era estéticamente hermoso, pero pudo haber sido increíblemente doloroso.

-No.- contradijo Gen.

-No estaba sufriendo, estaba rezando o tal vez protegiendo algo, fíjate en la postura de sus manos-

Sin recibir ninguna indicación Kohaku imitó la postura recostándose ella misma frente al esqueleto, enfrentándolo en su misma posición acurrucada en pose fetal y las manos a la altura de su pecho.

Kohaku entonces lo notó al tener a la misma altura y enfrente de ella al cuerpo, los dedos estaban enlazados, no estaban crispados en un gesto de dolor, se enlazaban entre ellos como una plegaria, así que ella hizo lo mismo.

Como un reflejo de lo que pudo haber sido aquella persona, los chicos vieron a Kohaku recreando la pose y todo cobró sentido.

Un ligero sentimiento de pesadez se posó en ellos.

-Un amor mal correspondido, pero también era un amor secreto- dijo Gen y Senku no le quitó los ojos de encima al muchacho mientras decía esto. 

De pronto Gen parecía tan compasivo que casi daba escalofríos, o sería acaso que se sentía ligeramente identificado con el cuerpo sin nombre ni rostro, el de la amante desdichada.

Así que el mismo Senku se puso en perspectiva, por primera vez dejó por cinco segundos el pensamiento lógico y quiso instalarse en la psique de alguien mas, en lo increíblemente aterrador que sería ser descubierto por una enfermedad que sin piedad rebela tu mas íntimo deseo.

Desde el aspecto científico era interesantísimo, la naturaleza demostraba una vez más llevar la delantera en todo, otra vez le presentaba un misterio digno de ser resuelto. Se sintió de nuevo como el niño que acusaba a la luna de seguirlo, ahora acusaba a la naturaleza de indiscreta e incluso cruel.

Una vez mas miró a Gen que seguía en el piso absorto en las camelias, tal vez él también haciendo sus propias deducciones sobre ella.

-¿Deberíamos darle sepultura? Es un poco triste que nadie sepa donde está ella- preguntó Chrome con la voz un poco forzada y Gen regresó a la normalidad.

-No, si lo hacemos entonces lo que hizo habrá sido en vano; creo que está bien así, protegió su secreto incluso después de la muerte- dijo Gen con una sonrisa.

-Aunque me pregunto... que tanto tienes que amar a alguien para que las flores sigan intactas; a pesar de que su cuerpo ya se consumió, su amor sigue latente- murmuró Kohaku que ya se había incorporado del piso.

-Kohaku-chan, no sabía que eras tan romántica- dijo en un tono burlón Gen regresando a la normalidad sonrojando de manera violenta a Kohaku que se levantó de inmediato.

-¡No lo soy, esas cosas no me interesan! Solo me pareció extraño, mira lo rojas que son las flores- se defendió ella nerviosa y algo enojada por ser subestimada así pero Gen solo rió junto con Chrome.

Enojada por las burlas Kohaku apretó los puños tratando de reprimir su vergüenza y dándose la media vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso.

-Aunque creo que es inútil preguntarle eso a alguien como ustedes, parece que viven en un mundo totalmente distinto- dijo la chica refiriéndose también a Senku que se rió con suficiencia contento de que la chica estuviera consciente de su forma de pensar con respecto a esos temas.

-Eso duele Kohaku-chan, no es como si fuéramos unos insensibles- se quejó Gen que ya iba detrás de la joven cruzándose de brazos muy poco convencida.

-No me cuentes a mi, yo solo no entiendo como es que alguien se deja morir solo por algo que no pudo ser- comentó Senku encogiéndose de hombros y Chrome pareció coincidir con esta opinión.

-Aunque es irónico ¿No lo creen? Si esta persona realmente quiso guardar el secreto de su enfermedad creo que no contaba con que muchos años después los niños vendrían a recoger sus flores para llevarlas de vuelta a la villa...- decía Chrome.

-...Como si su amor aun se aferrara a ser escuchado. Que terrorífica enfermedad- comentó Gen y esta vez entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa y tembló de pies a cabeza cuando una brisa fría sopló entre los árboles arrastrando con él algunos pétalos carmín.

-Están llenando esto de demasiado romanticismo y metáforas. No creo que sea algo tan profundo como eso- Senku rompió con la magia y todos lo miraron con algo de reproche por ello ¿Cómo es qué nunca podía al menos continuar con el ambiente?

-Senku-chan me siento muy mal por la persona que llegue a enamorarse de ti- se burló Gen y el científico no pudo mas que pensar igual.

-Yo también me siento mal por quien se le ocurra hacer tal cosa tan irracional- conicidió este.

-Aunque si eso llegara a pasar, tal vez seríamos capaces de ver el Hanahaki de cerca- dijo Gen que se pasó la mano por la boca suavemente y después sacó la lengua donde en la punta tenía una camelia que no estaban seguros de cuando fue que tomó.

Senku rodó los ojos, aunque la perspectiva sonaba interesante, no estaba muy seguro de querer ver a alguien morir, literalmente, de amor por él.

-Yo me siento mal por cualquiera que se enamore de alguno de ustedes dos- dijo Kohaku y Gen dejó la flor volar junto con la brisa.

-Tienes razón, esa persona estaría irremediablemente condenada ¿Verdad?- preguntó Gen a Senku que le respondió el gesto y se sonrió preguntándose quien tendría el atrevimiento de hacer tal cosa.

Chrome y Kohaku solo vieron a ambos pensando que esos dos eran tal para cual con o sin flores.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que confesar que siempre me ha gustado mucho el concepto del hanahaki, sin embargo nunca he sabido como aplicarlo a los personajes hasta ahora, porque... no es necesario que sean ellos quienes lo padezcan. Igual ha sido una gran oportunidad para escribir de esto


End file.
